Drugs Journal 001
Amyl is dangerous. On the scale of risk to user, Amyl would be up there with other inhalants like petrol. It's literally sniffing vapourous poison into your nostrils and lungs and letting the poison molecules interact with your brain to make it "zone out" of what it's doing. Psychoactive drugs are simply molecules that are similar enough to our brain molecules that they start to interfere with our brain's trained processing. But this helps us escape to the multiverse of global consciousness. Because in the moment when you are high and you're mind is heavily disentangled from your environment (i.e. it's coherence is protected so that your brain can enter it's ground state). What is the ground state of the computer that is your brain? On a binary computer, the ground state is simple because you simply turn all the "bits" to their low energy state 0 = off. But the world is not actually binary, only our culture's current thinking is and hence we encoded our computers with the same level of logic that we used. This is why capitalism always ends. Because the more you progress technologically, the more self-aware the world becomes and then we are always drawn to quantum and nuclear because both become so technologically important. Quantum gives us solar cells and seminconductors and computers, Nuclear meanwhile, brings us power stations and nuclear waste to dump, and meltdowns, and earthquake hazards, and general poisoning of the earth with our incessant need to consume the Earth's every precious mineral in the next decade or else! There is so much pressure on governments to always keep growing today. If the economy slips, the whole country goes under. We can't take risks with the enemies we've got out there. It's on the brink of war every year since WWII and before that it was WWI and before that it was colonialism, fighting over who can claim the most new land for their booming new class of merchants and bankers. The deal between merchants and bankers: "I will lend any of you large amounts of money when you need it, as long as you all keep your money with us" which initially started as a collective "let's all keep our money together and then whoever needs it can use it", but historically in every culture surviving we had a class system divide the concept into the sub-concepts of merchants at the bottom and bankers at the top. Journal Unite the families again! Familiy structure is the key to a cohesive culture. If you want to know whether you are in a healthy culture or an unhealthy culture is to look at your families. Capitalism was a system designed to work on protection and repayment. A deal between leaders and followers that began in warring times. Capitalism's company motto is: "we will protect you if you choose to work for us". Just look at your home country, who promises their citizens to keep them safe and provide them with jobs and infrastructure in exchange for taxes and the following of all local rules. Category:Journals